


My Little Griff

by DarkSaori



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: BSB - Freeform, Boys' Love, Carter-Knight, Danny Wood - Freeform, Donnie Wahlberg - Freeform, Eliff, Elijah Wahlberg - Freeform, Family Feels, Griffin McIntyre - Freeform, Joey McIntyre - Freeform, Jon Knight - Freeform, Jonny - Freeform, Jordan Knight - Freeform, Knight-Wood, Love, M/M, Mac and Cheese, My Little Griff, NKOTB - Freeform, Nick & Knight, Nick Carter - Freeform, Pure Love, Wahlberg-McIntyre, happiness, nkotbsb, park
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “Tão ciumento e protetor... Você tinha que ser um Wahlberg.”





	My Little Griff

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Trouxe essa linda fic que eu amo demais para vocês, espero que leiam e que se divirtam muito! Eu amo escrever sobre NKOTB e mais ainda quando rola crossover com BSB, em especial falando sobre o Nick. Shippo demais os casais citados e espero que comentem se gostarem, ok? <3 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Já era de tarde e o sol iluminava de forma gostosa aquele parque de Orlando. Todos os meninos do New Kids On The Block compareceram com suas famílias, pois era um programa feito por eles com certa frequência. Jordan e Nick levaram o pequeno Odin, junto com Eric e Dante, mais o neném que o loiro estava esperando; Danny e Jon levaram somente o neném que o mais velho esperava, pois o primogênito de Danny não pôde comparecer; e Donnie e Joey levaram Griffin e Elijah.  
Só estavam há uma hora no parque e se organizaram para um brunch, mas Griffin ficou interessado em um dos brinquedos novos, um tobogã. Ele se sentiu maravilhado ao ver como era colorido, pois nunca havia visto um.  
— Eu quero ir naquele lá! — disse interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Elijah e apontando para o brinquedo, fazendo com que o mais velho erguesse o olhar.  
— É melhor você não ir sozinho, Griff. Pode se machucar. — suspirou. — Por que não espera até acabarmos de comer, damos um tempo e então vou com você até lá?  
— Mas eu quero ir agora! — respondeu formando um bico em seus lábios, fazendo o mais velho revirar os olhos lentamente.  
— Tudo bem, Griff. — falou derrotado. — Eu estou com muita fome, vou comer e então nos encontramos lá, está bem? — espiou para ver se a fila estava muito grande e ao ver que não, suspirou profundamente. — Espero que volte logo, se você demorar vou te buscar. — Elijah não gostava de controlar o pequeno, só tinha medo dele se machucar ou alguém ousar fazer alguma maldade.  
— Tá bem, eu volto logo! — disse sorrindo e abraçou o mais velho, que logo o correspondeu com carinho, se afastando a passos largos, praticamente correndo.  
Elijah bufou e se contentou em se ajeitar na cadeira, olhando o menor se afastando rapidamente. Ficou feliz por poder vigiá-lo dali, mas o seu coração estava tão apertado que doía. Griffin era muito pequeno e não possuía discernimento para compreender que ir sozinho era um grande risco, pois coisas poderiam acontecer. Estava preocupado, mas tentou não demonstrar, não queria que os pais se alarmassem.  
Assim que Griffin chegou no tobogã, um homem que coordenava o brinquedo o segurou, colocando-o atrás de algumas crianças. A fila era consideravelmente pequena, quatro crianças na frente de Griffin, mas precisava estar bem organizada. As crianças estavam fascinadas com aquele brinquedo e com Griffin não era diferente.  
Enquanto o pequeno se divertia, todos se ajeitaram em suas respectivas cadeiras para aproveitar o brunch e Donnie se viu obrigado a chamar o filho, pois ele parecia estar fora de órbita.  
— Elijah? Vamos comer filho, olha quanta coisa deliciosa! — disse Donnie com os braços abertos, como se apresentasse a comida para o garoto, enquanto os outros continuavam a conversar. — Elijah?  
—Hã? O que foi, pai? — indagou o garoto, a mente ainda anuviada de pensamentos. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos um segundo sequer daquele tobogã, estava com um mau pressentimento e odiava quando aquilo acontecia.  
— Vamos comer... O que está acontecendo?  
— Eu estou sem fome, pai...  
— Elijah... — Donnie disse em tom de censura. Às vezes era complicado decifrar um adolescente quieto como Elijah e Donnie sentia vontade de arrancar os cabelos, mas como era paciente resolveu perguntar calmamente o que estava acontecendo.  
— Foi mal. — suspirou o mais novo, desviando a atenção do brinquedo e fitando o pai, sempre tão preocupado e tão carinhoso com eles. — Não está acontecendo nada, eu só... Estou preocupado com Griff.  
— Por quê? Ele foi brincar, não é? — indagou Donnie nem esperando uma confirmação, já avistando o pequeno ainda na fila do tobogã. — Olha ele lá. Ele está bem, por que está tão preocupado?  
— Você sabe que sou muito preocupado com ele, não é? Eu odeio quando vai brincar sozinho.  
— Eu também não gosto quando ele faz isso, mas ele está numa fase comum a todas as crianças, quer fazer as coisas sozinho. Não fique aí emburrado. Coma alguma coisa e logo vá busca-lo. — sugeriu com um sorriso, começando a se servir de waffles e algumas frutas.  
Elijah assentiu, suspirando novamente. Ele mesmo sabia que estava suspirando demais, mas não tinha culpa uma vez que o fato de Griffin estar longe o estava matando por dentro. Eles eram muito unidos desde que o mais novo nasceu; Elijah criou um vínculo de proteção desmesurado em relação a ele, além de que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Era um namoro inocente, não havia nada demais e poderia ser estranho visto pelas pessoas de fora, mas todos naquela mesa já sabiam sobre eles e estavam felizes por aquela relação.  
Decidiu se servir de um pouco de refrigerante e alguns doces, nada demais, comendo sem muita vontade e entrando em uns poucos assuntos na mesa. Assim que terminou, disse a Donnie que iria procurar Griffin, e então saiu da mesa e pôs-se a caminhar até o brinquedo onde o menor estava.  
Estranhou não o ver de imediato, o coração batendo tão acelerado que mais um pouco sairia do peito; sua mente se perguntava aonde o pequeno havia se metido, logo levando um choque ao sentir um corpo próximo ao seu.  
— Lij...  
— Griff! — o maior não se conteve e abaixou-se, abraçando-o com vontade, fazendo com que os ossinhos pequenos de Griffin estalassem. — Céus, onde você estava? Fiquei preocupado.  
— Eu estava perto do algodão-doce... Eu... Eu me machuquei... — disse choroso, mostrando o braço esquerdo e a boca, ambos machucados.  
Elijah observou melhor o braço do pequeno e concluiu que aquelas eram marcas de dedos pressionados muito forte e estreitou o olhar; em seguida fixou-se na boquinha de Griffin e viu que a mesma estava com um cortezinho no lábio inferior. Mordeu as bochechas de raiva, sorrindo para não assustar o pequeno, mas sabia que já era tarde demais.  
— Vamos até aquele brinquedo onde você foi? — indagou dando a mão ao pequeno, que logo a segurou, ambos caminhando até o tobogã.  
O mais velho estava bufando mais do que o normal e em seu interior, pedia para algo o acalmar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria logo jogar fogo no combustível que ele era. Iria arregaçar o filho da puta que machucou o seu precioso Griffin. Assim que chegaram no brinquedo, Elijah soltou a mão do pequeno e foi até o homem que coordenava tudo, pisando duro e soltando fumaça pelas narinas.  
— Vem cá, você conhece esse garoto? — indagou apontando para Griffin, que estava todo encolhido e sem jeito, os olhos claros chorosos e temerosos.  
— Sim! Esse pestinha estava querendo ir no brinquedo o tempo todo, tive que arrastá-lo para fora! — o homem que aparentava ter mais de trinta anos disse como se contasse uma bobagem qualquer, totalmente despreocupado.  
— Ah, é? Pois saiba que se ele quiser ir nessa porra desse brinquedo idiota trinta vezes ele irá! Acha que meus pais pagaram essa merda para quê? Ficar de enfeite? — vociferou Elijah irritado, fazendo o pequeno Griffin se encolher ainda mais, afastando-se um pouco dele. A aura de Elijah era assustadora, desde pequeno ele possuía o pavio curto.  
— Como é que é, pirralho? — o homem fixou o olhar em Elijah, aproximando-se mais dele e fazendo com que os seus peitos quase colassem. — Tá achando que é quem para falar assim comigo?  
— O CARA QUE TÁ PAGANDO A MERDA DO SEU SALÁRIO! — disse alto, praticamente gritando. Seus olhos estavam escuros de ódio e seus punhos cerrados ameaçando atacar a qualquer momento. — Vai encarar?  
— Ora, seu...! — irritou-se o homem, indo para cima de Elijah e levando um soco na mandíbula que quase a soltou, socando o rosto dele imediatamente, recebendo um olhar ameaçador de volta, seguido de alguns chutes bem dados, típicos de quem praticava artes marciais.  
A luta corporal só não ficou pior porque Elijah logo sentiu mãos conhecidas o apartarem dali, o dono delas se metendo no meio.  
— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — Donnie indagou nervoso e sério, olhando de Elijah para o homem desconhecido.  
— Não se mete aqui não, coroa, o meu lance é com esse moleque aí! — disse arrogante, fazendo com que Donnie mordesse o interior das bochechas de raiva, quase se descontrolando.  
— O que aconteceu, Elijah?  
— Esse imbecil aí machucou o Griff. — respondeu Elijah piscando os olhos algumas vezes, sentindo-se atordoado, e fazendo um esforço sobre-humano de fixar o olhar no pai. — Olha o braço dele como está machucado! — pegou Griffin pela mão e mostrou ao pai o braço marcado, assim como a boca também. — Isso aqui foi ele, Griff?  
— N-Não, esse aqui foi quando eu desci no tobogã. — respondeu choroso colando-se ao corpo de Elijah, que mesmo com o nariz sangrando o pegou no colo com cuidado, tentando acalmá-lo.  
Foi o bastante para Donnie. Ele jamais gostou de resolver as coisas usando a violência, mas não poderia ignorar os dois filhos machucados por um idiota que se achava o dono da razão. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, acertou o punho direto no rosto do homem com toda a força que tinha, fazendo-o cair com um baque surdo, desacordado.  
— Ninguém mexe com os meus filhos. — suspirou e engoliu a saliva para molhar a garganta já seca devido a raiva, logo passando a mão pela cintura de Elijah e conduzindo os dois até a mesa onde deviam estar.  
Os olhares curiosos demoraram a se dispersar, uma vez que ninguém jamais havia presenciado tamanha violência, mas logo tudo se acalmou e as pessoas voltaram às suas atividades normais.  
— Lij, obrigado por me defender... Você está bravo comigo? — indagou o pequeno Griff completamente sem jeito, brincando com os próprios dedos enquanto Elijah e o pai caminhavam até a mesa.  
— Por nada, pequeno, e não, não estou bravo com você... Só não quero que vá mais nos brinquedos sem mim, tá? Fiquei muito preocupado e estou muito triste por você estar assim, machucado. — Elijah disse sincero, o olhar carregado de amor e preocupação, arrancando um sorriso encantador de Griffin.  
— Tá bem, eu prometo! Eu te amo muito, não fica triste, tá?  
— Tá bem, meu amor. Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. — respondeu o mais velho, sorrindo pequeno e logo encostando seus lábios nos de Griffin, um selinho inocente para demonstrar aquele lindo amor que sentiam, arrancando um sorriso gostoso e conformado de Donnie.  
O selinho foi demorado e carregado de emoções e quando interromperam aquele carinho, ambos olharam para Donnie, que sorria largo apesar dos seus lábios estarem cerrados.  
— O que foi, pai? — indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, corando de imediato.  
— Nada, eu estou muito orgulhoso de vocês. Sempre cuidando um do outro, se protegendo... Jamais pensei que teriam uma relação tão forte. — havia bastante emoção em sua voz, o que deixou os garotos completamente envolvidos e atentos ao que ele dizia. — E você, Elijah... Tão ciumento e protetor... Você tinha que ser um Wahlberg. — Donnie disse encantado e muito feliz por compartilhar o que realmente pensava com os filhos. — Vocês são muito lindos juntos. Eu amo vocês.  
Os garotos ficaram alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, pois Donnie nunca havia se pronunciado de forma tão segura e transparente; eles estavam sem jeito e profundamente fascinados.  
— Nós te amamos, papai, obrigado por nos proteger! Eu e Lij nos amamos muito, não nos vejo de outra forma! — disse Griff animado, abraçando o pescoço de Elijah.  
— Obrigado pai, te amamos muito também. E valeu pelas palavras, resumiu bastante o que eu sinto. Nos amamos demais, eu amo Griff e sempre o protegerei de tudo. — respondeu Elijah se sentindo muito corado ainda, mas sendo totalmente sincero.  
Aquele clima maravilhoso se estendeu até depois de chegarem à mesa, onde foram recebidos com olhares assustados e exclamações, além de um Joey completamente preocupado com os meninos da sua vida. Encheu os três de beijos e logo tudo ficou bem e tranquilo, exceto por um Elijah que tentava à todo custo estancar o sangue do nariz enquanto impedia o namorado Griffin de ir em mais um brinquedo.  
Todos riram e iniciaram um assunto aleatório ao de antes deles chegarem.  
Nunca foi tão bom ir ao parque de diversões.


End file.
